


bless me daddy for i have sinned

by izzygone



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blasphemy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Voyeurism, noah your friendly neighborhood masturbating ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Noah jerks off in front of Ronan when no one else can see him.</p><p>And he does it in church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bless me daddy for i have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, my grandparents would make me drink a gallon of holy water if they knew I wrote this.
> 
> Which they don't and never will :D

Sometimes Ronan and Noah play this game.

Well, maybe Noah plays the game and Ronan's just along for the ride.

It goes like this: sometimes, when anyone except Blue is around, Noah makes himself visible to just Ronan. And then he starts jerking off.

Sometimes he stands right next to Ronan when he does it. Sometimes he does it in the corner of a classroom or even on a teacher's desk. He'll just slide his pants down, take his cock out and start beating it like he has a deadline.

It’s a variation on a game they used to play before Ronan ever found out Noah was a ghost, back when he was visible to everyone just about all the time.

Back then, Noah would sneak into Ronan’s room in the middle of the night and they'd sit on either side of his bed, staring at each other and never speaking as they got off.

In the time since then, a bit of Noah's more... _Mischievous_ nature has come out.

So sometimes Ronan has to sit through class or even, once, a whole car ride in the Pig, clenching his teeth and pretending he isn't hard as steel in his jeans.

Sometimes, Ronan gives back as good as he got. Sometimes, he feels Noah's presence even if he doesn't see him, and that's when he slips into his bedroom, lowers himself onto his bed, shoves two lube-slick fingers in his hole and gets himself off like that, Noah a vision flickering on the ceiling.

And Ronan’s never told a soul. What’s he supposed to say? _Sometimes my dead best friend haunts me by masturbating around strangers?_ So instead Ronan just grits his teeth and let people think he’s angry and sharp and not so horny it physically _hurts_.

Which is what he’s doing now. It’s Sunday, and he’s at St. Agnes, sitting right between Declan and Matthew, hands folded, looking pious just like he’s supposed to.

And Noah is spread out on the carpeted steps in front of the tabernacle, fly of his ghost-jeans open and cock in hand, leisurely stroking, methodical like he’s got not a care in the world. His eyes are locked on Ronan and he’s not looking away.

The complete lack of disgusted and shocked gasps from the other church goers clinches the fact that this display is for Ronan alone.

They’re in _church_ , in the middle of _mass,_ for Christ’s sake, doesn’t Noah have any decency?

But it’s a moot point because they both know it’s the hottest thing they’ve ever done. Ronan has been hard since the opening hymn, but he keeps his eyes locked on the priest at all times. He knows if he looks at Noah for even a second, he’s _lost_. So he focuses on the priest. He doesn’t think about how Noah’s ghostly white hand looks tugging at his pale, freckled dick. He doesn’t think about the sounds Noah’s making, like it feels _so fucking good_ , like this is better than any other kind of sin. He doesn’t think about how the total _wrongness_ of it is almost enough to get him off alone.

He’s listening to the father’s sermon and _not_ thinking about the way that Noah’s moans almost drown out all other noise. How he must be stroking himself harder, rocking his hips and fucking his hand because the sound he’s hearing makes him pretty sure Noah has found god and finally crossed over.

Under his breath, Ronan curses and it earns him a none-too-gentle shoulder nudge and a glare from Declan. Ronan glares right back and then curses again as his gaze accidentally finds Noah on its way back to the priest.

For a ghost, Noah sure can pull off the _blood rushing south_ look. He looks so alive when he’s like this. The smudge on his cheek gets darker, and the rest of his body does, too, an awful parody of a blush.

Sometimes, Ronan wonders about this – are all ghosts able to achieve orgasm, or just Noah?

Then again, do any other ghosts exist, or just Noah?

Noah seems to play by his own rules. Ronan has to admit he likes that about him.

With Ronan’s eyes on him, Noah starts getting even more vocal. He calls out Ronan’s name, lowly, like a howl, and Ronan can feel the hairs on his neck and arms rise. People in the pews around him pull their sweaters and suit jackets a little tighter, an unintended response to Noah’s haunted game. In order to get off, he needs energy, just like he needs energy for everything else.

They should both probably feel bad that their little game effects everyone else, if only in subtle ways, too. But they don’t. Oops.

Ronan watches Noah have at it for a minute, maybe two. Then he realizes he must be comically gaping because Declan smacks him silently (but not _gently_ ) on the wrist and mouths, _“Where’s your head?”_ Ronan thinks something dirty at that but turns back to the priest instead of saying it.

Noah’s disappointed to not have won the game then, Ronan knows it, but, well, half the fun was making him work for it.

Father is preaching something about temptation and the devil taking many forms, but it’s mostly drowned out by a litany of unholy curses from Noah who is bucking up into his hand. Ronan grits his teeth. Noah only ever swears when he’s getting close. How Ronan longs to join him in this. But they’re in _church_ , goddamn it. Maybe he could excuse himself? Get some release in the bathroom and rejoin his reverent brothers in their pew...

But Ronan shudders at the idea. Blasphemy is one thing when Noah does it, and entirely another if Ronan did it himself. How would he ever go into confession with that sin on his soul? He’d have to change parishes.

He wonders how long he can ignore both Noah and the pulse in his own his cock.

He’s an expert in denial, but Noah is a different entity entirely. Ronan never met Noah when he was alive, but he didn’t need to meet the live boy to know he was one with impulse control issues and pleasure-seeking tendencies.

Ronan could hardly hear anything now over the “oh, oh, OH _fuck,_ yes, Ronan, RONAN, please, I need… come on, I need –“ Ronan shouldn’t look it would just be too – _“_ Come on, Ronan, please, please _daddy_ , please.”

Oh fuck.

Oh _fuckk._

Noah just called him _daddy_ but he’d said it the exact same way someone might invoke the heavenly father in a prayer and the word hits Ronan’s dick like a lightning bolt. He grips the wood of the pew in front of him so tightly he’s pretty sure he’s going to hulk the whole bench right out of the marble floor. He tries his very best to aim a murder glare at Noah, but he’s pretty sure the closest he comes is sex-drunk and desperate.

And Noah _grins_ , that motherfucking trash ghost asshole –

And he says it again, “yeah, daddy, let me come, _please_.”

Ronan shakes his head, just slightly. Fuck this asshole. He’s gotta goddamn fucking _wait_ just like Ronan does.

And Noah pouts, his hand slowing on his dick though his hips keep moving, like he just can’t quite bring himself to stop, “ _Please_ daddy?” He uses one hand to push himself up off the stairs but keeps the other one on his dick as he walks, approaches the pew where Ronan has been dutifully standing and kneeling and sitting and standing and kneeling like a robot all mass, “I’ll be _soooo_ good, I promise.”

Ronan’s pretty sure he’s open-mouth staring again, and he feels Declan’s reprimanding slap but he ignores it. Noah is fucking gorgeous like this. _God_ , he must have been such a cocktease in life and Ronan wishes he could have seen it in person, been there when Noah was still warm enough to touch. He doesn’t think he and Noah would have been good together, but _goddamn_ they would have had fun.

But he doesn’t get that. He gets _this_ , blasphemy incarnate.

Noah moves past the priest, in front of the alter and positions himself right in front of Ronan. He doesn’t break eyes contact and just whispers one word: _“Daddy_.”

Ronan groans as quietly as he can. He breathes out and can see his breath in front of him. Next to him, Matthew tugs his jacket a little tighter around him. At some point, the priest required them to stand and Ronan now leans hard against the pew in front of him. He wants to _touch_ Noah. He also wants to take the edge off, and the press of his cock against the hard wood of the pew is _just_ shy of enough. Noah is biting his lip and hissing with pain and want. Finally, Ronan just nods.

Noah’s corresponding, _“Yessss, daddy_ ,” Makes the sin he’s committing worth every Hail Mary he’s going to force himself through later.

When Noah comes, and it’s always this way, it feels for a second like the air has been replaced by water and absolutely no one can breathe. Well, Ronan can’t breathe and Noah already doesn’t. He’s got no idea what it’s like for everyone else, but it’s good timing because watching Noah come drains Ronan enough that he falls to his knees, and everyone else does, too, because they’ve reached a part of the mass that requires that. When Ronan lifts his head to look back at Noah, all he gets for his trouble is a smirk and a wink and then he’s _gone_.

 _Motherfucking trash ass piece of shit ghost_ , is all Ronan thinks before settling in for the remainder of mass and a seriously biblical case of blue balls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the-real-izzygone on tumblr. I write fics based on prompts and stuff so come find me.


End file.
